Saving grace
by Pas de place pour l'ignorance
Summary: After the multimillionaire Grayson Gilbert's mysterious death gangsters called the Smith family kidnap his daughter, Elena Gilbert. Will special agent Damon Salvatore and his group save her in time and how will they protect her in the future?
1. The beginning

**TITLE**: Saving Grace

**SUMMARY**: After the multimillionaire Grayson Gilbert's mysterious death gangsters called the Smith family kidnap his daughter, Elena Gilbert. Will special agent Damon Salvatore and his group save her in time and how will they protect her in the future?

**RATING**: M for violence, language and sexual content

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**:

I got an idea for this story when I was watching one of the many crime TV shows. I am trying to update this as fast as I can but don't expect miracles. I hope my story is enjoyable.

Also, I haven't forgotten about my other story. I have no idea where it's heading so I decided to clear my head and start writing another story. _Let the fate decide_ will be completed as soon as possible. Thank you for reading and being patient.

xx

* * *

Chapter I

"Elena… Where are you sweetheart? We're not playing hide and seek…" A dark voice called echoing in the empty hallways of the abandoned hospital. She heard pieces of glass shattering under his boots as he made his way closer to her hiding place. Her breathing got uneven as the door in front of her got pulled open and revealed her to the monster.

"And we have a winner. Out." Klaus ordered as his hand grabbed her arm violently and pulled her out of the cupboard under the sink in one of the kitchens. "Listen to me bitch. Now you need to be a good girl and follow my orders. Do you understand?" He asked nudging her. He got no reply from the sobbing woman. " DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes! Yes!" She yelled as she got pushed down to the dirty floor. She winced as her side hit something hard.

"Stop sounding so miserable. We'll be having loads of fun," She heard the British man say and prepared for the worst. "After what your father did to my family this is only the beginning."

Elena tried to crawl away from the furious man but got only pulled back by her right leg. She could feel her bones break as Klaus twisted her shin. Elena tried to hold back a scream but failed. The blood-stopping scream filled the old kitchen.

"Now now, where were we?" Klaus asked rhetorically before one pair of the swing doors of the room got kicked open and a bunch of people dressed in black appeared.

"Klaus Smith. I should've guessed. Get away from miss Gilbert. You are under arrest for kidnapping and abusing her. Step back or swear to god I will blow your brains out." The man in front of the group yelled holding a shiny black pistol.

"I won't play by your rules Salvatore," Klaus replied stepping on Elena's broken leg making her cry even louder. Before special agent Salvatore or anyone could react the man jumped out of the broken window and landed skilfully from the third floor and started running to car near by.

"_Dammit! Group 4 suspect is heading towards section 11b. Get him dead or alive_." Damon said into the radiophone hanging from his Kevlar vest. "_Group 2 we need medics as soon as possible_."

"Lockwood and Saltzman watch the doors!" Damon yelled as he made his way to the woman laying on the floor. He pulled off one of his gloves and checked her pulse. Last thing Elena saw was dark haired figure leaning over her before she blacked out.

* * *

_Elena was standing in a dark room alone. There was a door in front of her and the small keyhole had a light shining through it. She was curious. She wanted to know what was hidden behind the mysterious door. She wanted to find out the secret. She started making her way to the door making sure she stayed away from the stream of light, which pierced the darkness of the room. Her hand was only few inches from the doorknob when she heard a gunshot echoing around the room terribly loud. She tried covering her ears with her hands but it was not helping. The noise started coming closer and closer. Suddenly the door got pushed open and the light hurt her eyes. The sound of the gunshot disappeared and instead of covering her ear she switched covering her eyes. All her eyes made out of the brightness was a manly figure who came closer to her laying his hand on her shoulder._

* * *

"Miss Gilbert, keep out eyes open. No, no do not fall asleep. Try to stay awake. Can you look at this flashlight?" A feminine voice asked as she held a small flashlight in her hand. "Don't try to talk. You are in an ambulance on your way to St. Michael's hospital. My name is Bonnie Bennett and I'm a doctor there. I've given you morphine and relaxants and I've also cleaned your wounds and put a temporary cast on your leg. Can you move your arms?" She asked looking worried. Elena turned her head a little and looked at her once perfectly manicured fingers and curled them lightly.

"That's fantastic!" Bonnie said as she picked up a cotton ball and wiped blood off Elena's forehead smiling at her patient.

* * *

Two days later Elena was feeling much better. The painkillers had kicked in and the calming environment and being around her loved ones made her happy. Her brother Jeremy had taken few days off from the office so he could be with his little sister when she needed him the most. Her aunt Jenna had also been around a lot during her time in the hospital but she was needed back to work. Her best friend Caroline Forbes had paid few visits as well as Elena's next-door neighbour Stefan Salvatore. Stefan had brought some of her things from her apartment this morning including her Sex and the city shoebox collection. It's definitely something you don't want to watch when you're sharing a hospital room with a 6o years old lady and you never knew when one of the nurses or doctor Bennett was going to show up. She could only imagine the hysteria, which would be caused after Samantha's explicit sex scenes.

* * *

Damon Salvatore was sitting by his desk going through the paperwork of the Gilbert case. He had been typing information on the case including the searching process and the final showdown in the abandoned hospital. He was also preparing a new project as miss Elena Gilbert's bodyguard. He had gone through his department and looked for the perfect bodyguard for Ms Gilbert but the promising ones had refused and the ones with not enough experience were interested in the job. Ever since Elena's father's death he had been taking care of the case. He wasn't going to hand Ms Gilbert of the rest of her family to some newbie who would get them killed within ten minutes. He had to take this job. Damon packed up his papers and rose from his desk. He grabbed his leather jacket and left the office.

Twenty minutes later special agent Salvatore was standing by the reception desk at the St. Michael's hospital. He had flashed his badge to the pretty receptionist and now he was waiting for Elena Gilbert's medical charts. As the giggly nurse handed him the file he thanked her with a smug lopsided smirk and headed to the room 6330, Elena's room.

Elena was watching the TV as someone knocked the door. She turned the CNN news off and told the person to come in. As the door opened she saw an awfully handsome man with dark features. He was wearing all black, black dress shoes, black jeans, a black t-shirt and black worn out leather jacket. His eyes were the bluest she had ever seen.

"Elena Gilbert?" The mysterious man asked as if he already knew the answer.

"Yes, that would be me, and you are?" Elena replied trying to lift herself up from the hospital bed. She winced in pain and the man rushed to her side and pushed her down.

"Easy there, we don't want you hurting yourself. I am special agent Damon Salvatore, but now from now on I'll be your bodyguard as long as needed." Elena gawked at the man shocked.

"I don't need a bodyguard. As soon as I'm released everything will be fine,"

"Miss, don't everything-will-be-okay me. I've seen situations like this before and they don't tend to be pretty." He answered.

"Special agent Salvatore… Why does it have a familiar ring to it?" Elena asked straightening out her bed sheet on her lap, not bothering to argue with him. She was going to lose if she tried.

"Well, that would be because I'm in charge of your case. The kidnapping was my duty to solve. I don't want to leave my job half way. I won't rest until the Smith family is locked up and you and your family are safe. It's my duty, my responsibility."

"You were the one who saved me. I remember your hair and figure…" Elena stated interrupting his speech.

"It was me and my group. I did nothing on my own." Damon continued seeming modest. "Now, talking about me being your bodyguard. The thing is…" Damon began and sat down to the chair Jeremy had vacated for several days. He had had to leave for work after Elena insisted she's okay. "The thing is that we don't want all of the people to know that you're protected. The only one of the Smith family who knows me is your kidnapper Klaus but he's locked up in jail now. So the gang has no idea I work for the government."

"And…" Elena interrupted

"And that means that I am able to be undercover. I need a role, an undercover occupation. The only one you're lacking from your life at the moment is a boyfriend." Damon replied with a smug smile playing on his lips. ""Congratulations miss Gilbert. You now have a really fantastic boyfriend."


	2. Revelations

Chapter 2

* * *

It had taken a while for Elena to adjust to the thought of having a special agent undercover as her boyfriend. She had been single for too many years if you don't count the on/off fling with Stefan Salvatore, her next-door neighbour. Nowadays they were just great friends. It had gotten awkward for them as Stefan's high school sweetheart, Rebekah Mikaelson, moved to the same building; three floors lower than Stefan's and Elena's apartments. Elena was quite happy for Stefan as she had seen the former couple talk in the lobby. It seemed like they were in good terms and could be getting back together. Even though she could see Stefan and Rebekah belonged together she couldn't help to feel a little jealous. Stefan had been good to her and they had had wonderful time together and now she was stuck in a fake relationship with Damon Salvatore.

"Hello!" Elena snapped out of her thoughts as she saw Caroline on the doorway. "Have they given you more medication or why are you like that?"

Elena let out a small laugh. "No, no! I was just thinking…"

"Oh, you can tell me!" Caroline said as she sat down to the chair by the hospital bed.

"You can't tell anyone. And by anyone I mean everyone. You can't tell even your mom!" Elena told the blonde who was looking even more curious.

"My lips are sealed Lena." She replied leaning to Elena.

"Ok… A agent came here earlier, special agent Salvatore and apparently he'll be my bodyguard…"

"Yeah? Why is that a secret?" Caroline questioned interrupting Elena's sentence.

"You interrupted me! He'll be undercover. He'll be my undercover boyfriend." Elena waited for Caroline's reaction for a while. Soon the blonde started to laugh hysterically.

"You surely haven't lost your sense of humour Lena! Doctor Bennett was telling me something about possible personality changes and getting head hurt or something…"

"I'm not kidding and no my personality hasn't changed."

"But that sounds so unprofessional! Maybe he's just trying to hit on you!" Caroline suggested winking.

"Obviously a special agent would like to hit on a girl who's got bruises all over her body and face and who needs a security team around her because there are people who would do anything to kill her. I was thinking about a June wedding." Elena joked and made a face at her best friend.

"I think you're right…" Caroline replied tugging her golden locks behind her left ear. "I won't tell anyone." Caroline continued holding out her pinkie. Elena laughed and linked her pinkie with hers. "I promise." The young women smiled at each other and changed to lighter subjects.

* * *

"They've got Klaus now. Should we try to get him free of should we focus on the girl?" Handsome looking young man with a British accent asked the older man in front of him. They we're standing in an abandoned warehouse outskirts of the city. Most of the windows of the building were shattered and there was no extra light. Klaus had told the group not to turn on the lights. It would attract unwanted attention and that means more bodies to burn.

"No Kol. They'd get us if we tried to get Niklaus from them. He's tough so he'll be okay. Now we just need to focus on Elena Gilbert. She is at St. Michael's hospital according to my sources. There's always at least one person on guard by the door of her room and second one keeping a list of people entering the Grayson Gilbert wing. There's no way for us to get in but I definitely know who will." Elijah replied turning to a red haired woman on his left side. "You."

"Oh brother, you always know you can count on me."

* * *

Damon Salvatore was standing by his hotel bed and holding a glass filled with amber liquid he was known to be a fan of. He took a sip and enjoyed the burning feeling as the alcohol made contact with this throat. He sighed and sat down to his bed, placing the glass down to the bedside table. Damon had always been the best. Since preschool he had always been the first one to be picked to teams. After all he had an insatiable thirst for victory and even back then people could see it easily. That had gotten him this far; into a high paying occupation with only one goal – win or you'll be dead. That made men impressed and jealous and women fall into his arms. Women… Damon had never had problems with the ladies. In fact, she was quite the ladies man. He hadn't yet met a woman at a bar who wasn't willing to join him for the night. And that was the big problem.

Damon had never had a girlfriend. He didn't do girlfriends and now he had less than 42 hours to figure out how to be a boyfriend to a girl he barely knows and is constantly in the spotlight. Damon lay down to his bed not bothering to take his shoes off and ran his fingers absentmindedly through his dark hair. "_How the fuck am I going to pull this off?"_

* * *

"Elena, you have visitors waiting for you," Berta, one of Elena's nurses told her as she walked into her room the next morning. "Is it okay of I send them here?"

"Yeah sure! Who are they?" Elena replied sitting up. She had recovered surprisingly fast. The cuts and bruises had started to vanish and the doctor had removed the bandages from her arm. The cast on her leg wasn't going anywhere for weeks though. That meant no Pilates or yoga for ages. Elena sighed and took a sip from the glass Berta had brought her earlier that morning.

"Mr. Salvatore and his girlfriend," Berta replied checking few monitors by Elena's bed. "I'll send them up:"

"Thank you Berta!" Elena called after the middle-aged woman and placed her glass down to the table. Soon after that the door opened and a familiar head popped into the room.

"'Lena! Looking good!" Stefan said opening the door completely and revealing the tall blond behind him. He stepped in before Rebekah and dropped a plastic bag to the foot of Elena's bed.

"Hello to you too," Elena replied giving both of them a little hug. "What is this?" Elena asked poking the plastic bag.

"Oh that's for you, we figured that after three nights here you'd be more than thrilled to wear your own clothes instead of those nasty hospital gowns." Rebekah replied smiling sweetly and lacing her fingers with Stefan's. Her hair looked even more platinum than normally. It had to be because of the lighting of the hospital.

"Thank you so much!" Elena responded returning her smile and dipping the bag over. They had brought Elena's favourite pyjamas and few tank tops and a pair of sweatpants.

"So… How has your day been?" Stefan asked and pulled two chairs for him and Rebekah and sat down to one of them. The group lost the track of time and after an hour of chatting mostly about Stefan's things because there hadn't been that much of action in Elena's room. If you don't count the time when the old lady tried to escape. It was nasty and not to be shared with anyone.

"Elena, you have another visitor," Berta said after stepping in to the room. "He said he's your boyfriend…"

"My boyfriend?" Elena began just to be interrupted by Stefan.

"You have a boyfriend?!" Stefan said looking shocked. Was it really that strange for her to have a romantic relationship that actually wasn't even real?

"Yes, oh yes, my boyfriend. Of course… Let him in Berta, thank you!" Elena replied trying to look convincing.

"I never knew you had a man!" Rebekah said with a grin. "Let's see what you've been hiding!" She continued playfully slapping Elena's shoulder.

Berta left the room and soon after that the door opened and a dark featured man entered the room.

"Damon? What? You're… You're with 'Lena?" Stefan asked. Elena had never seem him like that.

"You know each other?" Elena asked glancing at each of them.

"Hello, brother…" Damon replied with a grin.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

And here it is! The second chapter! Yay! It's a bit short but I'll make it up to you in the next chapter.

As you can see I'm kind of fitting in some of the legendary Damon Salvatore lines. I've actually went through some youtube videos and written the lines to post-it notes which are currently on my wall by my laptop. Try to spot them all in the story! ;)

Also I have an exam week now so I'll be studying really hard and won't be writing that much. Expect an update after a week or so.

I also wanna thank you guys for the likes and reviews. It makes me happy that people actually have the time to read my stuff and comment.

-Oona


	3. White lies

"Since when have you been dating?" Stefan asked looking really shocked.

"We…" Elena began but was stopped by Damon. He rushed to the side of her bed and kissed her forehead.

"We met at a café few weeks back and it was love at first sight. We took it slow and kind of weighted the possibilities… Right love?"

"Ehh… yeah! Absolutely! Sweetie?" Elena replied eyeing Damon warily.

"Damon… That isn't true at all…" Stefan began and gave Elena a questioning look. "What is this?"

"What? You can find a nice girl but I can't? How irrational is that?" Damon replied taking a hold of Elena's hand and placing their hands on her lap.

"No I didn't mean it like that… By the way, you just met at a café? Here in Mystic Falls?" Stefan asked with a mocking tone. "You pop into town after five years of nothing. You changed your phone number and e-mail address and never ever tried to contact me and now you're here. Why didn't you contact me and tell me you're okay?"

Damon glanced at his little brother. He had been in the army when they had contacted him and asked him to join the Special Forces. Then about a year later he had a transfer and became a special agent specialized in terrorism and kidnappings. All that had to happen under the radar. No civilians couldn't hear about him and realize his position. Not even his brother. He had to disappear and it was easier said than done. Eventually he had managed to disappear completely from the people who cared the most.

"Didn't want to. I needed and still need space and your questions aren't helping. See? This is everything I escaped from."

"You know what? You only care about yourself and it's your turn to worry about everyone else. Call me when you've got your head out of your ass." Stefan replied angrily and pulled Rebekah up from the chair and started to pull her out of the room.

"Hey brother, you never introduced me to your girl!" Damon called as they left the room.

"You never told me where you were!" Stefan yelled before the door slammed shut. The noise echoed around the room and then silence took over the couple in the room. Elena eyed Damon confused and cleared her throat.

"Stefan never told me he had a brother."

"Well, Stefan's not the one to brag."

"Damon, you're a dick."

"I know I am and I am proud of it. That's just the way I happen to be."

"Why didn't you tell him where you went?" Elena asked looking up into his blue eyes. He ran his fingers through his hair and turned his glance to the pure white ceiling of the room. He pouted his lips and let out a small laugh. Damon pulled a chair under him and straddled it leaning to the back of the chair.

"It's not safe for him to know who I am."

"But he's your brother! He knows who you are but he doesn't know what you do. Tell him."

"I can't and I won't. Back then I got told that I could just disappear or I could create a story and tell it to people or get someone tell it to my family." Damon replied still leaning to his chair.

"What kind of a story?" Elena asked sounding curious.

"I died, fell in love, got a job… Those kinds of things. The thing was that I didn't want to lie."

"I see. In some twisted way I understand you. If I had to do that with my family, with Jeremy, I'd do the same thing but maybe send a card on his birthday and every Christmas. Five years is a long time Damon…"

"It's enough to forget." He replied leaning back and glancing at Elena.

"Don't say that!" Elena answered. "Thank you for trusting me enough for telling your story."

"Oh, you know nothing. That was just an introduction. There is more for me to know and for you to dot dot dot," Damon replied showing his signature grin.

* * *

"We're in!" Kol called as he entered the warehouse waving his mobile phone in the air. Elijah turned around and smiled.

"I knew she had it in her! E-mail her the plan. Encrypted obviously and from the fake address. We're not taking any chances." Elijah reminded and turned around and placed his finger to a map, which was spread on the table. "This is the spot."

"Okay, boss, I'll contact our very own actress. She deserves a bloody Oscar!" Kol answered and switched his laptop on. He tapped his fingers to the table until the screen brightened up and his familiar wallpaper popped up. He started to type the e-mail as Elijah stood by the map. He picked up a marker and started to draw lines around the target, St. Michael's hospital.

* * *

Damon had been on the phone for good 20 minutes and Elena was getting anxious. She could tell he was talking about her to someone by the way he looked at her and how his lips moved forming her name even though she didn't hear him through the glass wall. Elena had nothing to do because the old lady got transferred to another room yesterday and the remote control of the television was by the other bed out of her reach. Finally Elena saw Damon put his phone into his pocket and wall back into the room.

"I just pulled the best boyfriend act ever and managed to change some things. You can go home now and doctor Bennett will visit daily making sure you're recovering well." Damon explained packing up some clothes he knew were Elena's.

"Really? I can go home? That's fantastic! Thank you Damon, you're a lifesaver!" Elena replied smiling.

"I've heard that few times actually…" Damon replied grinning as he zipped up Elena's bag. "We'll drop by my hotel and I'll get my bags."

"Your bags? Why?" Elena asked as she pulled on her woollen cardigan Stefan had also brought.

"You sure you don't have some kind of amnesia?" Damon questioned as he helped Elena stand up next to her bed and sat her down to a wheel chair a nurse had brought in while ago. "You need a 24/7 guarding and I am the one guarding you. Do you have more things somewhere?"

"Oh… Maybe in the bathroom. Could you check it?" Elena requested and picked up her bag and placed it on her lap. Soon Damon came from the bathroom holding her bag of toiletries and gave it to her. "Thank you." Elena put the bag into the bigger back and leaned back to the chair as Damon wheeled her out of the room.

"You have such a golden boyfriend. He's a keeper!" Berta said as she walked to Elena's side. Damon was standing quite far away signing some papers and making her release official. He turned around constantly making sure Elena is still safe. That might've looked like an act of affection and love but Elena knew better. It's all about her safety.

"Yeah he is." Elena replied politely and smiled at the older woman. "He definitely is." Damon turned around again and smiled and waved at Elena and the nurse before continuing to fill in the papers. If Elena didn't know better she would've felt loved.

* * *

"You stay in the car and touch nothing. This is a classic car and I will not pay for any mess or damage made by you. Just sit quietly and listen to the radio, okay?" Damon commanded as he parked his Chevy Camaro in front of the hotel he was staying in. "I'll check out as soon as possible and remember to keep yours hands off this car!"

"I'm not a child Damon! I'm not going to break a car by just touching it!"

"Good but don't try your luck." Damon replied as he got out of the car and locked the doors making sure no one could get into the car and molest the girl he was supposed to take care of.

Elena made a move to touch the sun visor and earned an angry look from Damon who had just turned around. Elena dropped her hands to her lap and pursed her lips together glancing down at her fingers. She got her bag from the backseat and pulled out a small bottle of painkillers. The broken leg was starting to feel bad again. She took out a pill and swallowed it without any water since according to Damon a car was not made for people to spill things over the seats.

* * *

Elena woke up in her own bed couple hours later. She remembered sitting in the light blue Camaro and then nothing. She could hear someone in the room next door.

"Damon? Is it you?" She called sitting up. No answer. "Damon?"

"Mmhmm?" She heard a voice call from the living room. She stood up and grabbed the crutches Damon had gotten after returning the wheel chair to the hospital. She made her way to the living room and glanced at her sofa, which was now made into a bed.

"That's a brand new sofa and you're not sleeping on it!" Elena called as she stared at Damon.

"Well where the hell am I going to sleep then?" Damon responded.

"In the guest room…"

"It's too far. This way I'll be closer to your room and the front door."

"No, I'll go to the guest bedroom and you take mine!" Elena replied and started to jump to her room.

"Hey hey hey! If it bothers you that much I'll go to the guest room."

"Great! I don't want you messing my sofa."

"Oh really? You're the one who drooled all over the seats of my Camaro."

"I do not drool!" Elena replied turning around quickly.

"Whatever…" Damon answered picking up his pillow and blanket. "The stains will be there for a while. You can go down and see for your self then."

"Damon!" Elena called after him. "Promise to obey the owner of this house?"

Damon turned around holding the pillow and blanket up. " No." Damon responded and smirked. Elena grunted and sat down to her sofa. This is going to be a living nightmare.

* * *

"Oh brother, you aren't going to believe this." A thick accent from another side of the line said and sighed. "She left the hospital today. The chatty nurse told me that her boyfriend had taken her home."

"Are you joking?" Elijah asked leaning to his office table.

"Unfortunately no." The woman responded.

"We need a new plan." Elijah stated as he pushed the map and the pens down from the table causing a loud voice echo from the walls of the room. Kol ran into the room looking worried but stop as he saw Elijah. "We need a plan." He repeated. "Keep me updated."

Elijah pressed the red button of his phone and turned to Kol. "Get all of the info you can get about the building Elena lives in and get the drawings of the air vents of the jail. We're going to need Klaus."

Elijah left the room leaving Kol alone. He turned around and followed him with his eyes. _This is getting interesting._

* * *

**Author's note**

I know I said I wouldn't be writing during the exam week and I'd be studying hard. Well, I ended up writing really hard and not studying that much. Oopsie! I have a feeling that you are not mad because of it. I actually had time to do both. My Swedish exam went brilliant, maths= passed, French went pretty well and psychology went fine and I even managed to hit the town with my friends tonight night. Went shopping and to the movies. Saw Magic Mike and it was perfect. Butt naked men are always perfect. I also went to this party and I'm kind of tipsy. I hope I don't have a hangover tomorrow. Aaaand I also hope that my friend doesn't remember he tried to hit on me several times. Awkward.

Thank you so much for your alerts and reviews! I'm so relieved that people like this story.

-Oona

xx

_p.s remember to spot the Damon quotes!_


	4. Open the gate

"Damon!" Elena yelled as she stepped into her living room the next morning. Damon was sitting on the sofa, his legs propped up on the left arm of it. He was holding a tumbler and swirling the amber liquid in it with a small motion.

"Good morning sunshine!" Damon responded his voice dripping sarcasm. He emptied his tumbler and placed his feet down to the floor. "What makes you so pleasant today?"

"You don't need to ask that… and drinking before 9am? Seriously Damon?"

"It's all about the tolerance, baby." He replied with a grin. "It's evening somewhere." His grin washed away as soon as it appeared and Damon stood up. "Who has the keys?"

"What?" Elena questioned.

"The keys of this apartment! Who has them?" Damon demanded as he nervously glanced at his watch.

"Jenna, Jer and Stefan… Why?"

"Good!" Damon replied sitting back down. "Get on my lap."

"WHAT? Oh no no no…" Elena replied waving her finger as she stepped back. Damon growled and pulled her on top oh her after making sure her leg wouldn't get hurt. "Oh my god, Damon!" She shrieked as he flipped them over and placed his lips to her neck.

That's when Elena heard the clicking sound of the lock of her apartment and saw Stefan step into the hall. Damon jumped off of her and flattened down his hair, which had gotten out of place.

"Oh god!" Stefan yelled turning away. "I know I should've knocked instead of using the key."

"Well I couldn't agree more." Damon responded placing his arm to Elena's waist. She glanced at him but said nothing.

"What can I do for you?" Elena asked looking embarrassed as Stefan turned back.

"I was just wondering if you would like to have some breakfast with me. But since you already have company…." Stefan replied motioning towards Damon.

"That's kind of you! I'd be happy to…" Elena began but was once again stopped by Damon.

"_We'd _like to but we have our own breakfast arrangement going on. Now go away. Bye bye!" Damon replied smiling at his little brother who just stared at the man who used to he his protective and kind of nice older brother.

"It's that so… Have a nice breakfast then." Stefan responded leaving the apartment.

"Wait!" Elena called but it was too late. Stefan was nowhere to be seen. "What was that?"

"What?" Damon questioned with a smug grin.

"That! You assaulted me! If Stefan hadn't come…" Elena began but Damon's reaction cut her off. He let out a laugh and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh come on! You see this watch?" Damon asked shaking his arm, which was draped over Elena's shoulders. She nodded and looked at him. "Well it's an ultramodern alarm system. If anyone, with or without a key, tries to get into this apartment it sends a signal to this watch and I have time to react. I installed this last night after you went to bed."

"But that still doesn't explain you assaulting me!" Elena replied shrugging his arm off her shoulders.

"You see, we're supposed to be a couple. What do couples do in the morning? Drink and yell at each other? Well some do, but we aren't like that. Just go with the flow Elena."

"If being all cuddly with you means 'going with the flow' I'm not doing it."

"Doing it? Wow, I never mentioned that…" Damon began before Elena punched his chest as she got up from the sofa.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Salvatore!" Elena replied limping to the kitchen.

She reached the island in the middle of the kitchen in no time. She sat down to the bar stool next to it and sighed. She had been living alone for the past three years and now living with a man she barely knew was really taking its toll on her. She had always needed some alone time of her own and now she was being followed constantly. She knew there was nothing to do about it. It was either to suffer of die. She wasn't suicidal so she decided on suffering. But doesn't that make her a masochist?

Elena stood up and made her way slowly towards the fridge. She pulled out a cartoon of apple juice and placed it down to the island. She grabbed her pink and purple glittery 'Birthday girl' mug Caroline had gotten her for her 18th birthday and filled it with juice. She raised her glance and saw Damon leaning to the doorway.

"What?" Elena asked as she put the cartoon back into the fridge and sat down to the stool.

"No pancakes? That's too bad." Damon replied after he grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl. He glanced around the kitchen and it looked just like Elena, modern with a hint of luxury and traditions. The dark hardwood floor was as brown as her hair and the light brown cabins and tables reminded him of her skin. The sink and the water tap were golden instead of silver as well as every appliance he could see including the fridge and microwave oven. He smiled to himself and bit down to his banana.

"Yeah… I told the constructor to get me a robot to make me pancakes every morning right before I woke up but he thought it was a joke. Damn!" Elena joked. She glanced at Damon and took a sip from her mug.

"Well you are in luck today! Do you have milk and eggs?" Damon asked as he walked completely into the kitchen.

"What? You're going to make pancakes?" Elena asked furrowing her brows. "Is it safe? I don't want you to start a fire…"

"Ha ha nice one," Damon responded and opened the fridge and got out some milk and eggs. "I told Stefan we have breakfast plans and I'm not the one to let down promises."

Once again a single familiar thought crossed her mind. Maybe this isn't _that_ bad after all.

* * *

Doctor Bennett had visited Elena. Her leg had started to ache again so the doctor gave her some strong painkillers for the day. That was two hours ago. Elena had been sleeping ever since and Damon was sitting in the living room flipping through some random TV channels not finding anything worth his time. _Fucking Sundays! _He stood up from the leather armchair in the corner of the room and walked to Elena's bookshelf. _Classics, classics, classics, a cookbook, a yoga book, classics, chic lit and once again – classics. _Damon had to admit that he secretly loved classic books but he wasn't in the mood to read Brontë or Salinger. This surely wasn't a Mitchell-kind of-day either. He left the shelf and sat down in front of the fireplace he had managed to get to work. He had always been a big fan of those. The fire was wild but could be easily controlled. It was safe and dangerous at the same time. It also reminded him of the times when he was a kid and visited his grandparents in Italy. They had an enormous red fireplace where his grandmother had made pizza in. He smiled at the memory and closed his eyes. His eyes opened violently as a scream filled the room. Damon jumped up and ran to the door of Elena's room. It was unlocked. He pulled the door open and saw Elena sitting up on her bed shaking forcefully.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked concerned as he approached the heavily breathing woman. "Was someone in here?"

"No, no. It's nothing, just another nightmare. Nothing to worry about." Elena responded running her fingers through her long hair. She lay back down and closed her eyes.

Damon looked at the woman in front of him and couldn't help worrying. Elena looked really pale and fragile, a complete opposite of what she had looked like few weeks back when he had seen some articles on her in the papers.

"You sure because you look horrible." Damon stated as he furrowed his brows.

"Gees, what a way to treat ladies…" Elena responded opening her eyes.

"You know nothing about by way of treating ladies…" Damon replied walking to the window of her bedroom. He pulled the curtains shut and turned around to face Elena.

"You got me interested," she replied sinking down to her pillows.

"Interested in what?" Damon questioned even though he knew her answer.

"You know… If I was a lady you were interested in what would you do?"

"Well, I already have you in bed so there's only one thing to do in really many ways." He replied smirking and started to walk away from the room.

"No seriously, what would you do?" Elena asked.

"Oh you surely would like to find out huh? What about if you laid back down and shut those painkiller blurred eyes of yours and fell back asleep?" Damon asked as he reached the door of the bedroom and stepped out. "Sweet dreams." and with that, he closed the door ignoring her noticeable disagreement.

* * *

At the same exact time Kol was sitting in a van outside of the police station and the holding cells where the authorities aka the coppers had taken Klaus. He had done a pretty good job and calculated the weaknesses of the jail in few hours. The weakness ended up being the delay of the security cameras and the cheap building material in the walls of the cells. He had taken over the cameras and was now staring at the screen of his laptop. On the screen he had two windows open, one was focused on Elijah and another on two of the five cells of the police station. _Let the show begin! _Kol thought as he stared at the screen.

"You mean son of bitch! I'm going to gut you!" The brunette yelled in thick southern accent in the cell next to Klaus'. She kicked the bars with her boots and screamed after the cops left the room.

"Keep it down you bitch!" Klaus yelled and punched the wall in between them.

"Oh hush brother!" She replied laughing. "I'm here to save your arse. Just tell me when the camera is filming the another side of the room."

"Rebekah? Is that you?" Klaus asked as he stared at the camera.

"Yes! Who else?! Just stare at the goddamn camera and Kol will turn it." Just after she replied the camera turned the another way and allowed Rebekah to do her trick. She pulled a tube of gel from the back of her boot and applied it to the wall. She then reached to her another boot and took out a small hammer. The gel was already doing it's trick. She knocked the wall few times with a hammer and the wall broke down enough for her to get her arm completely out of the cell. She used her fingers to unscrew the screws holding the bars and soon she was out doing the same thing to Klaus' cell. In two minutes they were both out and waiting for Elijah.

"Excuse me, miss! I was informed that my daughter has been arrested for DUI. Cheryl Flynn, that's her name. I'd like to see her if that's possible." Elijah said faking a southern accent.

"Yes, she's here. I can take you to the cells but I need you to fill in these forms and then I'll call..." The young receptionist responded and handed Elijah few sheets of paper.

"How about no, miss." Elijah responded and pulled out 100 dollars from his pocket. He placed it in front of the woman who looked at him shocked.

"Sure, sure! Follow me Mr Flynn!" She replied picking up the money. She walked around her desk and told Elijah to follow her. He was more than pleased to oblige. He followed her to the secured door and waited for her to enter the code. He cleared his throat as the door opened.

"Miss, I think I can handle myself from this." He stated pushing her aside.

"No! I can't let you go all by yourself!" She replied trying to push him aside.

"This is your own fault then..." Elijah responded before he used his electric taser to take care of the woman. The door in front of him opened completely as Rebekah and Klaus showed up.

"Cheers, mate!" Klaus said patting Elijah's shoulder and followed Rebekah out of the police station. "Oh and Rebekah, I adore your wig. It made you look a real rebel."

"Oh shut up!"

* * *

**Author's note**

I know it's been a long time since I've updated. Thank you for being patient!

But yeah, we're finally getting the plot going! Klaus is out and that surely makes Damon's job way harder and the mystery woman with the Smiths is in fact Rebekah. I bet most of you already knew it was her in a red wig earlier so I thought why not reveal the fact officially already. I pretty much wondering what's going to happen next as much as you are. That's what you get for not planning ahead! Eeek, I hope that I can figure it out and type it faster than this update.

xx


	5. I predict a riot

The bizarre arrangement in the Gilbert household had been going on for about a week. According to doctor Bennett, Elena was getting better unbelievably fast. She still had the cast on her leg, bust she was now used to it so she was able to move easily around the house with the help of crutches. It had also been about a week since Elena or Damon had seen the younger one of the Salvatore brothers.

Elena was rummaging through her enormous, black bag in her living room without finding her keys. She had left a note on the kitchen table by the fruit bowl for Damon. She smiled contentedly as she held up her car keys and started to make her way out of the front door. She needed some time of her own after being watched 24/7. All week Damon had left her side only once on Tuesday, to take care of some problem at the headquarters and that's when Tyler Lockwood had taken over the duty. In Elena's opinion he was more professional than Damon until Caroline Forbes had came over. Does it even need to be mentioned that his eyes had been glued to the bubbly blonde instead of Elena for the entire time. Talking about being professional…

She placed her hand on the doorknob and turned is slowly while leaning to the door. She didn't want Damon to hear her and, of course, she had disabled the security system of the door so it wouldn't send an alert to his watch. Elena heard the muffled click and bit her bottom lip. _Nothing._ She stepped out and pushed the door closed with her hip and walked to the elevator and pressed the arrow that pointed downwards. Soon the elevator let out a small beep and Elena jumped in pressing the button for downstairs and smiled.

* * *

Damon stepped out of the shower in one of the bathrooms. One thing he had learned to love while living with Elena was the amazing shower along with Elena's mad cooking skills. He picked up a fluffy towel from the counter and dried his skin. He tied the towel around his hips and left the room.

"Elena?" Damon called walking towards the spare bedroom he had gotten for himself. "Elena?" He repeated starting to get a little anxious. He was standing in the living room and made his way to the kitchen. He saw a piece of paper taped to the fruit bowl and opened it. His eyes widened as he read the neat handwriting.

"_Went out with Caroline and Rebekah. _

_I'll be back in few hours. _

_Do not try to follow me. _

_I'll be fine._

_-Elena."_

Damon groaned and threw the note back to the bowl. He rushed to his room and got dressed in few minutes. He picked up his car keys and dialled agent Saltzman's number and left the apartment running down the stairs.

"Rick, it's Damon. Miss Gilbert left." He said as the man on the other line answered.

"What? How's that even possible? I'll call Lockwood." Alaric replied stating it, not suggesting.

"Meet me in 30 minutes at the headquarters." Damon responded ending the call and getting into his Camaro. He threw his phone to the seat on his right and started the engine before pulling out of the parking lot and speeding down the road to the headquarters.

* * *

"This dress looks so chic!" Caroline said as she picked up a Champaign coloured strapless dress from the rack. Elena took a closer look to it and smiled.

"It would look great on you Care." Elena said before Caroline smiled widely hugging the dress and turned around quickly making the curls on her hair bounce. She headed to the fitting room and closed the curtain.

"You want to do something else than shop with the shopaholic?" Rebekah asked as she fiddled with the hem of some dark red satin dress. She then let go of the dress and ran her fingers on the rack, touching every single dress as she made her way in front of Elena.

"Shopping isn't on the top of my list of things I love but I can't leave Caroline. Maybe we could go grab a coffee next or something?" She suggested as Rebekah smiled.

"I know just the right place we could go to." She replied smiling slightly. Elena was too interested in watching Caroline's theatrical entrance as she swirled around in the dress that she didn't detect the edge of slyness in Rebekah's voice.

* * *

"I just got a call from the police and they said that there has been a break out. Klaus Smith has gotten out before his transfer. That happened four days ago." Tyler Lockwood said as he sat by the table in the conference room. Damon was pacing by the one end of the table and Alaric was leaning to the other side of it.

"Fuck! Why the fuck wasn't we informed earlier?" Damon yelled causing Alaric to stand up.

"Don't yell at the boy, it's not his fault that the lazy bastards didn't leave their doughnuts and report."

"I know! So yeah, at first we'll try to locate Elena. We'll use the tracker of her car, then her cell. I've already tried to call her but she isn't picking up." Damon said as he ran his hand through his still damp hair. "We can get some of the guys from the office to track down the Smiths and they'll try to catch Klaus."

"I can call Caroline…" Tyler suggested as he got out his phone and pressed few buttons and soon he started talking.

"Hi Caroline! Where are you?"

After a short conversation the agents learned that Caroline was at work and had left Elena alone with Rebekah Mikaelson. According to her they had left to grab a coffee. They sketched a plan as Elena's phone was getting tracked.

* * *

"You were right, this is a nice place!" Elena said as she took a sip out of her took in the beautiful decoration of the place. The walls were the same colour as café au lait and one wall behind the counter was as dark as chocolate. The chairs and tables were made of dark wood and there were several chandeliers hanging from the roof over every table. Every table, which were empty.

"I know, my brother used to come here with me." Rebekah responded before taking a bite of her chocolate chip cookie.

"I never knew you have a brother." Elena stated as she broke a piece of her honey muffin and ate it.

"Oh I have my secrets." Rebekah said and smiled.

"It's unreal how tired I am." Elena stated as she closed her eyes. She yawned and took a deep breath. Soon after that she dozed off and was circled by a bunch of people.

"Good work, sister." Klaus said as he kissed his sister's forehead and turned to Kol. "Take the girl to the warehouse. Make sure you ditch her phone too. We aren't taking any risks."

Kol nodded and picked Elena up from the table. He grabbed her purse with him and placed into his car that was parked right outside the coffee shop. He then went through her bag and found her phone and threw it down the drain, hoping it would wash away with the water. He threw her bag into the car and closed the door before getting in himself and speeding away.

"I was almost starting to like her." Rebekah admitted as she glanced at her brother.

"Toughen up little sister and go break up with your boyfriend or something." Klaus replied as he left the shop with Elijah leaving Rebekah alone.

* * *

"I got the coordinates!" One of the computer experts yelled as he typed something viciously. "Sent them to your phones and car navigators."

"Thank you, Giles" Damon said as he grabbed his leather jacked from the back of his chair and started to run to his car followed by his group. They all got into the black van, Tyler was driving rest of them were in the back getting on their gear as Tyler followed the navigator and reached the coffee shop.

"This is the exact place she should be… But here's nothing…" Tyler said as he stood on the pavement staring at the screen of his phone. "Maybe there's something wrong with the satellite?" He suggested.

"I don't think there is…" Alaric said as he stared down the drain. "Call her." He told Damon and soon they heard buzzing from the drain.

"For fucks sake!" Damon yelled angrily as he lifted the grating away and picked up the phone. It had dropped on some pipes so it hadn't touched water. Damon unlocked the phone and opened the camera roll. There were few new photos and in the last of them were Elena and Rebekah at some coffee shop and there was a man in the background. It was Klaus Smith. Damon groaned and gave the phone to the other men and decided to make few phone calls and get the security tapes of the places nearby.

* * *

Rebekah was sitting in Stefan's living room and staring at him while he was standing on the other side of the room.

"Why are you doing this?" Stefan questioned as he stared the woman in front of him.

"I don't know. This just doesn't work. It's now you and me, I just feel like it's not we anymore." Se responded trying to look apologetic. The man in front of her tried to closer but she stood up. "No Stefan, don't…" She pleaded and began to walk away from the room heading to the front door.

"Rebekah, please!" Stefan called as he grabbed her arm.

"No! Get your hands off me!" She said as she pushed him to the wall with her free arm and started to open the door. Stefan soon grabbed her again and pleaded her to explain. She just slapped him and left the apartment and the confused man behind her.

She walked down to stairs not bothering to take the elevator. She could feel few tears slide down her face. She wiped them away with her thumb and tried to be strong. When had she even started to have real feelings towards the annoying man who obviously still had the hot's for his lovely neighbour. Any guy would have been glad to have her next to him at night but apparently that wasn't enough for him. She was never enough for him or anyone.

* * *

Elena was starting to wake up. Her eyes opened slowly and she scanned through the room she was in. No windows, just one door. She tried to stand up from the floor but realized that her feet and hands had been tied and there was no way she could get out of those without any help. Tears started to run freely as she remembered how stupid she had been and left without Damon and leaving him just a small note. Maybe he didn't see it or maybe he did but decided to let her be. Maybe he wasn't looking for her at all.

"Ahh princess, you're awake. Nice to see you awake!" Klaus called as he opened the only door. The yellowish light of the room made him look scary and Elena couldn't help crying. "Oh don't cry! You aren't going to die! Well not yet…" He said with a laugh. "Now only if I had your father to see you all tied up and depressed. He'd be devastated. He should've thought about that before he tried to make a fool out of me. What a foolish chap he was…" He continued and stared at the terrified woman by his legs. "Boo!" He yelled as Elena let out a whimper and started to cry harder. With that Klaus left the room, the room where his laugh echoed from the concrete walls.

* * *

**Author's note**

Another update and the story really started to move on!

I got to admit that personally I think that Elena did the stupidest thing when she left the house but I wanted to make her like she's in the show. She's stubborn and doesn't play by the rules. She always does what she thinks it's the right thing without thinking through the possibilities.

Even though I tried to make the characters like they are in the show I had to use some freedom with 'the Smith family' aka the originals in the TV show. I had to make them meaner and scarier than in the show to make this work.

So yeah, thank you so much for reviews and reading. Now we only need to wait until Damon finds her!

-Oona


End file.
